


Sign Here, Here, And Here

by DamsInDistress



Series: Husbands Who Race Together [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married comes with a lot of paper work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Here, Here, And Here

Max and Carlos were sat in an office in Salzburg at the main Red Bull office. They feel like they've been called to the principal's office after they've told the management that they'd gone and got married. They made it clear that they weren't keen on going public, yet. That they'd keep it within the company and the people they trusted for the mean time. 

Max was playing with Carlos' fingers when one of the secretaries comes in to the office. She was holding a healthy stack of folders and a few pens which she places on the table in front of them. "These are your revised contracts, insurance and other things they want you to sign." Says as he lays out all the folders in front of them. "Go over them in case you want something cleared out before you sign." She adds as she hands them a pen each. 

Max looks at all the folders and looks at the lady. "Can we not take them home and read them through?" He asks as the secretary purses her lips. "You have the rest of the day to go through them here." She says as he leaves the pair. Max sighs as he picks up the folder closest to him. "Told you we shouldn't have told the team." Max says to Carlos who was already signing things. "And doing that would only get us in bigger trouble, sign Maxy." Carlos says as he bumps his elbow against Max's. 

An hour later, Carlos was already done with signing three of the five folders with his name on it. Max on the other hand was still on his second folder. "I'm tired." The younger man whines as he pouts at his husband. Carlos raises a brow towards Max. "We're barely doing anything. How are you tired?" He asks. "I'm bored." Max says with a sigh and Carlos just shakes his head. "The faster we finish the faster we can go home." Carlos tries to urge Max but he just continues to pout. 

Carlos finished five minutes ago with signing everything which made Max finally make an effort to finish signing things. "Told you, should have done it faster." Carlos says as he watches Max rush to finish the last of the folders. Max sticks out his tongue as he closes the last of the folders and slams it on the table. "Ha!" He says in triumph as Carlos rolls his eyes but he had a smile on his face. They walk out of the office and head to the reception to say goodbye. The lady behind the desk smiles at the pair before she hands them something wrapped in Red Bull wrapping paper. "Wedding present." The lady says as she waves goodbye to them. 

They were on the plane heading back to Nice when they decided to open the present. It was a framed photo of Max and Carlos sitting opposite each other as they smile at each other. "It's our first photo together." Max says as he runs his hand on the framed photo. He looks up to see Carlos smiling at him as he takes Max's hand into his, the one with his wedding ring, before he kisses it. "We should have our wedding photo framed. Hang them next to each other." Carlos says as he feels Max nod in his arms.


End file.
